


A Little R&R(&D)

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Rodimus gets spoiled by his two partners, Ratchet and Drift, after a hard day.





	A Little R&R(&D)

**Author's Note:**

> For mountain-ghouls on tumblr.
> 
> While I'm still on tumblr (captainbaneberry), you can catch me on twitter (captbaneberry) now, too!

Today had been exceptionally tough. Hard decisions had to be made, and the only one who could make them was Rodimus. The captain. 

Rodimus always knew being the captain of your own ship and crew would be difficult and strenuous at times, but there'd been moments, situations, days where he wished he could just step down and let Magnus take over temporary control.

But Rodimus was the captain--this was what he wanted, after all. And he was (despite some gossipers) fit for the duty. With a little help from his crewmates, Rodimus eventually made that hard decision. The lesser of two evils. It took a toll on him--emotionally, mentally. As soon as business was tied up and loose ends all in a bow, Rodimus went to his quarters for some alone time. Nothing serious; he'd get over the stress, just needed a little space to breathe.

After carving a plasma rifle into his desk, Rodimus was pinged by Ratchet and Drift to meet in their shared suite. Rodimus exvented, hanging his head. He groaned--maybe he did need a little longer to process his feelings--but eventually got up, stabbed his knife back into place, and left.

Rodimus knew Ratchet and Drift were concerned. So was Magnus, so was most of the crew. They wouldn't spring any bad news on him right now. Drift didn't sound particularly troubled or concerned. Just simple, relaxed. Rodimus could hear Ratchet grumbling and shuffling about in the background, obviously working.

Still, Rodimus was surprised when he entered the suite and found Drift and Ratchet sitting on the berth, waiting. Drift smiled warmly, holding a bottle of engex and two empty cubes. Ratchet offered Rodimus a single filled glass.

Rodimus's shoulders went slack, and he grinned tiredly. Relieved. "Did I miss the party?" he asked, stepping inside. He took the cube from Ratchet, knocked back a few hard swallows.

"We were waiting for you," Drift explained. He poured both himself and Ratchet drinks.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Rodimus teased. "Ratchet here's a bit of a freak when he's overcharged."

"Watch it," Ratchet scowled. "Those days are long behind me anyway. "

"Well," Drift hummed, politely sipping his drink, " _most_ of them." 

Ratchet shot Drift a look, his optics flashing.

"If we're celebrating after today's fiasco... I'm not sure I... Well, I'm not in the mood yet," Rodimus explained sombrely, "but a few more glasses, and I'll be revvin' to go."

Drift scooted down the slab, patting the empty space between him and Ratchet. "C'mon," he said, "we can talk about it, if you like."

"I'd rather not," Rodimus replied, "but I will take the invite." He walked over, plopping down between Ratchet and Drift, minding his drink. Drift moved in closer, sitting against Rodimus and playfully rubbing elbows.

"And we're not gonna," Ratchet insisted. "We're not gonna think about today. You can go to Rung for that later."

"Rather, we propose something else. Something to ease the mind and take the pressure off your spark," Drift added.

Rodimus looked curious. "Oh?"

"First," Ratchet said, holding out his cube. "A toast."

The two younger bots waited.

"... That's all I got. Cheers."

Rodimus and Drift chortled, clicking their glasses together with Ratchet's. Ratchet finished his drink with a loud exvent, wiping his lips. Rodimus almost choked guzzling his down. Drift kindly took it from his hand, placing both it and his cube on the nearby table.

"Now, if you're uncomfortable, if you'd rather we just sit and enjoy each others company," Drift said, leaning toward Rodimus, placing his hands on his knees. Rodimus gulped. "Then by all means, tell us to stop. We want this to be good for you."

"For all of us," Ratchet said. "You did good today, kid."

Rodimus's optics flickered. "... Thanks," he murmured, a little embarrassed. He sighed as Drift nuzzled his cheek. "And if this is going where I think it's going," he said, turning his head to nuzzle back, "then Hell yeah, I'm totally down."

Ratchet smirked. "Miss that kind of energy and stamina," he snorted. He watched Drift and Rodimus for a minute. Drift had his arms loose around Rodimus, gently stroking down his back, along his spoiler. Rodimus murmuring as he kissed his partner, slow, steady, light. Holding his face, thumb idly caressing Drift's jawline.

Ratchet's spark flared. He slid behind Rodimus, hands taking smaller, orange hips and massaging as he bowed down to kiss and nip at neck cables. Rodimus groaned, breaking Drift's kiss to sit back against the medic, melting in both their arms. Drift brought his hands to the front, kneading the heels of his palms against Rodimus's chest, over the fiery emblem, down his torso.

"Feeling a little better?" Drift asked, nudging his nose against Rodimus's jaw.

Rodimus laughed breathily. "Much..."

Rodimus was vaguely aware of soft hands carefully guiding him up onto the berth, Drift gently pushing open his legs. Rodimus remained cradled against Ratchet, head turned back to kiss him. With a small tug on Rodimus's lip, Ratchet sat back, nodding down at Drift.

"We know this is a favorite," he said, and Rodimus's optics immediately lit up, "so we're gonna do a bit more prepping than usual."

Rodimus chewed his lip, squirming. "Yes, please."

Drift bent forward, peppering Rodimus's warm codpiece with kisses. "Open up," he purred, hands kneading at Rodimus's quivering thighs.

Rodimus obediently spread his panels, lubricant already wetting the edges of his channel. "Very good," Drift said. He looked up at Ratchet; the medic nodded. Drift carefully slipped one finger inside Rodimus's channel, finding his node and rubbing.

Rodimus moaned, shivering.

Drift smiled, watching Rodimus happily. As he delicately stroked the node, moving it in circles against his finger; once there was enough lubrication, a second digit entered. Shallow at first, probing cautiously at mesh walls. Rodimus groaned again, his optics squeezed shut. His wet channel fluttered around the two fingers, little by little spreading, . 

"That's it," Drift hummed, dipping his fingers to the knuckle, "just relax. Enjoy." He spread his fingers in a scissoring motion; Rodimus mewled, momentarily clenched down. Ratchet clucked his tongue and kissed the side of Rodimus's helm. Walls loosened, and Drift continued spreading him, lubricant now coating most of his hand and dribbling down on the berth.

"How's it feel?" Ratchet asked, squeezing and kneading Rodimus's shoulders.

Rodimus cooed, optics flushed violet. "N... Nice..." He twitched his hips, rolling into Drift's fingers.

"Think you're ready for the second pair?"

Rodimus whimpered, nodding quickly.

Ratchet kept one arm around Rodimus as he leaned over him, his hand snaking between the captain's legs and brushing over Drift's. Drift looked up, and the two smiled, pleased. 

Rodimus keened, bucking his hips as two of the medic's fingers pushed inside his channel, just above Drift's. They worked at a slow, comfortable pace; these things couldn't be rushed, after all. As Drift's fingers smoothed in and out, opening and closing, Ratchet used one finger to push in just a little deeper, the second circling Rodimus's engorged node and drawing out small, delightful noises from his partner.

Rodimus could only lay in their arms, panting, at their complete mercy. He watched their fingers, their hands, so attentive, so gentle and yet still so agonizingly slow. He bit his tongue, growling and dropping his head back against Ratchet. He wanted--needed--more, but he wouldn't complain, especially not to a medic in the room. Drift had obviously been taking lessons from his partner in crime on just how to work Rodimus up into a frenzy without drawing him too close to the edge.

They were just getting started, after all.

"Drift... Ratchet..." Rodimus vented, optics hooded. His channel shuddered around the fingers, making an absolute mess of himself as lubricant puddled beneath him.

"You think he's ready, doc?" Drift smirked.

Ratchet grunted. "I suppose so. Impatient little..." But he turned his head and kissed Rodimus, reassuring.

Rodimus twitched as the fingers pulled out, and hands once more guided him into position. Ratchet lifted the younger bot, freeing his pressurized unit. Drift kept his eyes locked with the panting, shivering captain as he knelt between his legs, hand wrapping around his own unit.

"If at any time you want us to stop," Ratchet explained firmly, clearly, "then tell us to stop. Got it?"

Rodimus gulped. "Yeah. I-I know."

Ratchet reclined back, resting against the wall, raised Rodimus up just enough for his unit to poke between the captain's legs. Rodimus couldn't help but lick his lips, channel walls fluttering again. Excited, Rodimus pulled up and spread his channel for his partners, inviting. And carefully, always so carefully, lowered himself down on the medic's unit.

Ratchet grunted, teeth grit. Rodimus vented, in out, in out, as he took the first few inches. Drift bowed down, kissed Rodimus's chevron, a hand on his hip. Delicately petting, encouraging; Rodimus adjusted quickly, started moving. The groan he made was loud and obscene, but he knew his partners absolutely loved it.

"You're cute when you're noisy," Ratchet murmured against Rodimus's helm, gently licking hot metal. "Noisy like this, I mean."

"Don't tease him too much, Ratchet," Drift said. He pressed a finger to Rodimus's exposed node, earned a gasp. "It's been a stressful day."

Rodimus wasn't listening, honestly, too drunk on the pleasure. Ratchet's unit was thick, wide in girth; always fit snug without being too big. Just the right amount of stretching. He'd almost forgotten what they were doing, started rolling his hips and bouncing faster, about to take the whole--

"Leave room for me," Drift interrupted. Rodimus snapped back to reality, licking the coolant from his lips. He nodded weakly. "Are you ready for me, Rodimus?" Drift asked, his voice husky and dizzying. Rodimus nodded again, leaning into the light kiss on his lips.

Drift placed his hands over Ratchet's, wiggling between Rodimus's legs. Ratchet slowed down, allowing for Drift to enter. Rodimus cried out, clenching; both bots winced, but stayed still. The pain subsided, and Rodimus settled again, venting loudly. Drift pushed in an inch, then two; it would take a few minutes before everyone involved was comfortable and able to move. They didn't want to tear anything.

"Please," Rodimus whined, wiggling on the units, "p-please..."

"Relax," Ratchet murmured, nuzzling against Rodimus's spoiler.

"We're going to take it nice and slow," Drift reassured, kissing Rodimus on the cheek.

Rodimus's spark stopped when Ratchet and Drift started thrusting. His entire body, both stiff and lax at the same time. The sensation was indescribable, and they'd done this more than once. Every time, though... every time Rodimus was left speechless, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Looking down in awe at the two units pumping in and out of his stuffed channel. At first they moved at the same speed, up and down together, but over time they switched up the pattern; up down, down up, up down, down up.

Rodimus choked on a small cry. His optics rolled back into his head until he could see double. Open mouth venting, tongue loose against his bottom lip. "Oh, God," he whimpered, drooling a little.

"How does it feel, Rodimus?" Drift whispered, punctuating his question with a hard thrust.

Rodimus squeaked. "Do this... forever..." he moaned. "God, just... never stop... Please never... Wanna be like this..."

"If only," Ratchet sneered.

"Feel so good around us," Drift cooed, licking a bead of coolant from the corner of Rodimus's eye. "So perfect."

"Split me apart," Rodimus mewled, bouncing and grinding, feeling their units deep inside of him, hitting those node clusters every single stroke, "s-split me apart, p-please."

"No splitting," Ratchet huffed, trembling.

"The feeling of you both..." Drift exvented. He kissed Rodimus, then reached over to cup Ratchet's face. Ran his thumb across the medic's lips. "Intoxicating."

Ratchet said nothing, nudging back into the hand.

"Oh God, oh God," Rodimus whimpered, hips snapping clumsily. "I'm--"

Drift and Ratchet quickly embraced Rodimus, held him tightly, buried deep inside of him, as he overloaded. Rodimus climaxed with a loud cry, a huge, sloppy grin on his face. Blissful, blinding, he couldn't stop moaning and whimpering. Milking the overwhelming sensation until he almost fainted in his partners' arms.

Drift placed a hand over Rodimus's mid-section. "You okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Rodimus grinned widely. "H-Hell yeah..." He placed a hand over Drift's, the other reaching to squeeze Ratchet's. "And... not done yet."

Drift laughed.

"Miss that stamina," Ratchet mumbled.


End file.
